Aftermath
by Bishonen no Miko
Summary: If you're looking for a deeper read... something to catch you and keep you coming back for more... this is it.


Final Fantasy VII Squaresoft does own; I do not. Please R and R, or may Sephiroth steal your soul.  
  
Aah... after starting "Submerged" last night, I knew my mind was leaving my body with something to be desired. So I thought, "Final Fantasy VII2 will be coming out eventually. I may want to start my aftermath story BEFORE that actually comes out in the U.S." So here it is. This is the story of what happened after Meteor; after the flash of Aerith's pretty face. It's supposed to be serious, but when there is humor, it's very tongue and cheek, I suppose (I'm not Tim Burton, so I don't think I'm allowed to use the plrase "tongue and cheek". I don't own Tim Burton, either.) Actually... (you can tell I'm just writing whatever pops into my brain on the spot), maybe I shouldn't put any comedy into it, other than what might normally pop up into everyone's life. Blah... I'm ranting now. Time to get back to work. Here we go!!!  
  
Final Fantasy VII Aftermath: Prologue, One Good Mistake Deserves Another  
  
There are many reports and occurrences after the death of JENOVA, as we earth bound creatures would call her, that do not coincide with normal earth bound occurrences. Like the tides and the waxing and waning of the moon, these occurrences have been theorized and proven by many scientists, but many still believe that these occurrences are mystical, with a power or purpose of some sort behind them.  
  
Scientists scoff at these notions, and brush them off as "insane" or "baseless". But science doesn't always prevail, and sometimes the unexplainable must be explained by the impossible.  
  
Such as the existance of another JENOVA.  
  
Theoretically, if there were such an existance as JENOVA, there would even more likely be another of it's kind. A species cannot live and/or exist and breed on it's own (this would raise the questions of "Where did it come from?", "What evolved to create it?", "What is it's purpose of survival?", et cetera ad nauseaum), and if it breeds asexually, there would still end up being another of it's kind (as we all know, the JENOVA species cannot purely rely on scientific test-tube breeding, because it is scarce, and the species would have theoretically died before it's creation), all be it a near exact replica of the first. Of course, scientists would never have tried to reach this rationalization or theorization. They would have been criticized by their colleagues, citizens, and the government and fired from their jobs (as well as the fact that no scientist wants to be the messanger of doom in proving that there are MORE of the planet's greatest threat). "Don't make waves. Stay in line." It was the only religiously followed belief of government scientists. No one survived as an independent radical scientist. The Turks made sure of that.  
  
The proof was there, and only few knew about it. Only those who had been close to the original JENOVA could see the signs, the little (yet drastically obvious, please see a line or two below) changes in the world that had been occurring ever since the end of Sephiroth.  
  
Typo. PROPOSED end of Sephiroth.  
  
The strangest of these occurrences was sightings of Sephiroth all over the planet (not as in many at one time, but one traveling a great amount.) The sightings spread like wildfire, and were concidered more radical than previously reported sightings of Elvis and UFOs.  
  
Logically, it is possible that Sephiroth could have come back, but only if JENOVA had not been destroyed. But JENOVA had, and here people were saying that he was back, roaming the earth and looking for revenge on AVALANCHE: the ones who had killed him... again.  
  
But if there had been more JENOVAs... he could have just as well survived. More of the JENOVA blood (see also: plasma, aura, chi...) existed, and was regenerating in mass quantities, and it's power was so strong that it could bring Sephiroth back.  
  
His regeneration process did not take long. He didn't have to spend much time in a damnable crystal floating in the middle of a Mako-flowing crater. And with the final twelve of the "JENOVA" tribe watching over him, he was invincible.  
  
JENOVA had been a seedling testing out the soils of Gaia. She was but the runt of the tribe. And in knowing that their seedling was destroyed, the tribe finally decided to move. But first, it would have to find solid forms to posess...  
  
~@~  
  
End of the chapter character information:  
  
JENOVA #13 (Hiroisis, in her tribe known as "the little child" in their ?language?)  
  
The youngest and weakest of the thirteen JENOVAs. She was sent to Gaia in the dawn of it's time, unfortunatly at the same time that the Cetra were colonizing the planet. She posessed the body of a Cetra child, name unknown, and the Cetra tribe suffered as they watched the child grow into a beautiful, ugly woman with a great evil that no Cetra could conquer.  
  
She gained power with her age, and the Cetra began to plot her downfall. Because of her great power, they could only intrap her within the icy peaks of their land, frozen in the body of the condemned child, forever to rot in her icy coffin.  
  
Her attributes were that of poison, and she was regarded by those in her tribe as the "innocent" among them. 


End file.
